At World's End
by LordoftheFlash
Summary: James Carter (OC) travels to Japan from England on an assignment, but what if those plans changed. First Story. First few chapters contains a prologue to the apocalypse. Will link with the other H.O.T.D characters as the story progresses. Pairings will wait until further chapters.
1. Prologue: I

**AN:Hello readers and welcome to my first story on this website. I have been looking and reading at stories that users have been making and I have finally decided to start my own and see how I get on.**

**Before I get on to talking about the story be aware that as you are reading my story, you may notice I use the British pronunciation of words instead of the American version so please make note beforehand.**

**As for updating the story, I will update as frequently as possible as I do have other things happening as well as this so I will try and keep the chapters at a decent length and updated often.**

**Now on to the story itself, I have included OC's in this story, however we will only be looking at one as the main role whilst the others will drop back but will pop up every now and again. I will be including the original cast as most of the story will evolve around the main storyline of the manga. I have started the whole story off in a prologue to build on character development for my OC's rather throw everything into a mosh pit and see what happens.**

**This story will also have areas in which I can place side-stories for anything I don't include in the main story.**

* * *

At World's End

Chapter 1 - Prologue to World's End I:

A month before the world comes to its end, the world as we see it goes by as if its just another day. People went to work, children went to school. People did whatever they wanted to do for that day.

In the country of England, one family was about to start their usual morning routine. This family was the Carter family, unlike any other family though, this family were apart of a family ran organisation known as the 'Knights of Justice'. This organisation was made not for their own needs but to protect the world but stopping those that wish to upset the balance of the world, because of this they are widely accepted by the world's governments and called upon when needed. The organisation had 4 members, each of those a family member with their own individual skills.

Kathleen Carter is the head of the organisation, a heavy tactician and strong willed, she leads the operation diverging tactics to the members on the ground, she also acts as the teams leader and keeping them set to their goals. Finally, she acts as a diplomatic face as her influence can convince even the toughest of minds.

Chris Carter, her husband may not be as strategic as his wife but his common sense comes key when involved in conflicts in terms of quick decision making which is why he spends most of his time either with his wife or out on assignments which requires a more physical solution.

The both of him had two sons during their time together, both of whom are now in the organisation themselves. The first of whom is Lee Carter, due to him having dyslexia at birth, his parents mainly trained to be a fighter with sheer athletic abilities such as strength and speed. However he only takes part in assassination assignment though as he would need help in a large scale conflict.

The last of the members is their other son James Carter. Kathleen admitted when he was born that he needed to be the one to inherit the organisation when she could no longer do so. During his life, James was training by his mother to gain a strong will and in battle tactics. Due to the organisations facilities, James became more than his mother expected, surpassing his mother in almost every aspect apart from experience. During his childhood, James had his brother teach him how to fight, James is never much a believer of brute force and instead chose to train in a his build focused more on speed and agility combined with his tactics and leadership has built him into the perfect successor for the organisation.

James himself is always the first to awake so he could get in some light training before his brother comes in and hogs it to himself. However, today was different as his phone went off whilst he was working out.

"James please join me in the office, Mom" The text read.

'_Sigh, I wonder what she has for me this time_' James thought as he walked to the training room door.

Over the past year, James has been on several research assignments in order to advance medical science for the world. However, whenever he was onto something, another thing was always disprove his theory.

When he was coming of the training room, he bumped into his brother on his way in.

"About time, Mom has given me the rest of your time as you won't need it" Lee chuckled.

"Another assignment then, I take it" James asked.

"I don't know what she has planned for you, just don't keep her waiting" Lee answered as he walked into the training room.

"Right" James said as he started walking towards the office.

* * *

James knocked on the office door and opened it, he knew his mother was only expecting him this morning as his father wasn't due back on his assignment for another week.

"Ah, James good, sit" Kathleen said as she was reading the post the organisation gets every day.

"I suppose you already know why you're here" Kathleen questioned. She knew her son was smart enough to see what was coming.

"You have an assignment for me right?" James answered.

"Exactly, the reason I called you in here early is because of the severity of the situation" Kathleen answered in a serious tone.

From what James read from his mother, she was serious which meant no playing around.

"As you may know, animal protest group have been putting heavy pressure on the world's governments to stop animal testing for medicine and some have already cracked for money purposes, countries such as the eastern European nations and some for overcrowded reasons such as China and Japan. Whilst these protest groups mean well, they fail the see the potential risks of what could happen to the world if used poorly." Kathleen explained.

"So you need me to go into one of these countries and do a little recon in order to find out what kind of testing they are doing and the potential risks to humanity." James said in a questionable tone.

"Correct, if you can find anything, we can use our influence to make sure that only testing with minimal side effects to the human body can be allowed." Kathleen responded.

"What about certain testing which can lead to curing of diseases, theirs a large risk of something going wrong in regards to testing?" questioned James.

"The world can surely find a way to cure diseases without putting the lives of the people at risk, we are sending you as you will be easier to disguise as a exchange student looking to learn more. I am sending you to Japan as even though you are 19 years old, you will still be in their educational system. The assignment should take a year as that is how long we got for you till you complete the exchange policy." Kathleen explained as she opened a folder on her desk.

"That's all well and good with me, I suppose you have accommodation already prepared for my stay there." James asked as if he knew his mother had already prepared for that question.

"It's already been taken care of, I have used my influence to speak with the Emperor of Japan directly and he has assured me that you have permission to come into the country for your assignment and you will be staying with one of his closest guards, here is the folder containing everything you need" Kathleen said as she passed the folder containing the assignment brief and locations of accommodation and the school.

"I will be receiving information on the family over the next couple of days, in the mean time I suggest you get up to speed on your Japanese for when you leave next week" Kathleen further explained.

"Well, I better get started then. Let me know if you have any further information Mother" James responded whilst getting up to leave the room.

"James, hold on" Kathleen got up and walked to her son who had stopped as well.

"I Won't see you for a while after next week" Kathleen said, whilst having a sad expression on her face.

James took the hint and embraced her in a hug. It had been a while since they did as both were quite busy as of late.

"Anyway I better get started" James said and he released his mother and proceeded to walk out of the room.

'_I have raised you well my son_' Kathleen thought before retreating to her desk to continue her work.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1. Reviews would be great appreciated as this is my first work.**


	2. Prologue: II

**Here is chapter two, enjoy and remember to leave a review. If anyone wants to ask a question based on the story without spoiling further chapters I will answer it in the Author's Notes in the following Chapter.**

**Also, to those that gave me some advice in your review of chapter one. I thank you as you guys pointed some things I personally overlooked and I have now changed the chapter to fit.**

**Last thing, I will be introducing the other members of the HOTD cast as the story progresses.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Prologue to World's End II

When Kage returned that night, he informed his daughter, Saeko of his agreement with the Emperor. At first she was skeptical about why the Emperor would personally deal with this matter, but after thinking about the possible build on the relationship between Japan and the western world, she also agreed. When she heard of her father's test, she smiled. She knew that her father would only do this if the student was male, to see if he worthy enough to be near her. Her father knew that she hasn't pursued any relationships after the incident 4 years ago.

She tried not to think about that day but it kept coming to her mind. She was 14 when she walked home from school when she noticed that someone was stalking her. When he eventually cornered her, she made sure of his intentions and then struck him with her bokken until he was subdued. The police concluded that she lost control but that wasn't the whole story. Truth was she liked it, she liked the feeling of having the upper hand. After that she never really showed much interest in being close to someone as she thought not only would they accept her but they only because of her beauty and she knew a lot boys in her school only like for that. However, She had liked someone once after the incident but she was not ready to attempt such a relationship yet.

When her father finish relaying his plans for the student she quickly asked.

"May I be apart of the test father?"

Kage looked at her daughter with a surprising look on his face, he did not expect this response from her and wanted to know why now of all times.

"Is there a specific reason for this, daughter?" Kage asked curiously.

"If you say he is as gifted as you think father, I think I could satisfy my taste for a challenge, all the school league's teams are not up to my standard, you of all people must know this father. All I have for a challenge is you and in no dis-respect to you father but I'd like a new challenge" Saeko explain truthfully.

Kage knew her daughter wasn't lying to him, he knew that her most recent opponents have failed to bring the best of her, even now he himself is struggling to keep up with her when they spar which is becoming less frequent as time goes on. She had a point.

"Interesting, if he passes you can test him yourself, I'd rather not send him home in pieces after his first day here" Kage smiled.

"Of course, father." Saeko nodded in agreement.

"Now, I think its time we both get to bed you have your senior year starting and we must get into the school routine. Goodnight daughter" Kage said whilst walking down the hall.

"Goodnight father" Saeko replied whilst bowing slightly.

* * *

In England. 2 days later.

James was busy not only with his training but learning Japanese as well. He knew that he wouldn't be able to learn the entire language in a week but he felt that if he got the basics down to it he can learn the rest once he arrives.

Whilst grabbing breakfast his phone went off.

'James, I'm heading out for a meeting with the English government, your file from what we discussed a couple of days ago has arrived and is on my desk, study it well.' The text read.

Instantly, he realised that he was waiting for that file since his brief on his assignment. Deciding to finish his breakfast quickly, he made his way to his mother's office where the file was neatly sitting among the rest of the post for that day. Carefully, taking it without causing a mess he may his way back to his room and looked the information the file contained.

"Interesting, seems like a noble family like mine. Trains in Kendo. Captain of the royal guard. Daughter around the same age as me. Very interesting, indeed" James concluded whilst reading the file.

'Since the daughter is around the same age as me and if I know Japanese culture well enough. Males are tested to see if they are worthy enough to be around their daughters' James thought.

'I should be ready for anything they throw at me though, although I'd rather not show my true power in their presence or all chance of staying incognito goes out the window' James thought further.

Whilst being tactically gifted, James can decide how much energy he would need to defeat a foe and adjust to increase his stamina, he never likes just outclassing an opponent. Unlike his brother of course.

"Considering that they train in Kendo, it may be a good idea to bring my equipment with me, anything is possible nowadays anyway" James wondered.

Looking at his equipment James used a 'Ninjato' sword, whilst being shorter than a regular katana blade, James felt they were more sturdy in battle. His other weapon was M1911 pistol. He had fitted it with an extended magazine as he felt the whilst the pistol was strong the clip empties fast and whilst wielding a blade, reloading it would take longer. He decided to take them so he could keep his skills high whilst being overseas.

'Japanese border laws are heavy in terms of weaponry, however I believe they do allow parts that can be made into weapons through the border as gun parts can be used into many different things' James thought.

'I could probably get my sword through as a collectors item but its risky, however I should take apart my gun where I can rebuild it later.'

Japan has clear laws forbidding weapons to be brought into the country, James knew this, however he found a loophole in the use of guns, the parts to make the weapon isn't forbidden but when the weapon was built it becomes forbidden. Therefore, gun parts can be brought into the country without too much hassle on the country's border patrols.

James thought about anymore equipment to train with, he could take his brothers automatic rifles or his fathers sniper rifles but he decided against it, it would be kinda awkward for his mother to push those through the Japanese border anyway, plus he was going on a research assignment anyway not a military one.

He then thought about his current research project. This project was designed so that James could train himself all the time without having to physically train as normal. He took the idea from a cartoon he saw a few years ago, the people where wearing clothing which had training weights on them in which allowed the user to get used to and increase his or her speed and power. Back then, there wasnt a material which allowed for normal fabrics without making it look obvious. However, now James had a breakthrough and was wishing to test out his prototype. Perhaps this was the time to test it, he could get the clothing in without any fuss.

'I think its time we try out my project' James thought with a hint of excitement.

Kathleen's influence on the world's governments should be able to get his equipment into Japan undetected but he would have to pick them up himself from his contacts and her influence wouldn't stop the Japanese police from arrest him once he got his equipment. Fortunately, the last page of the file contained a document and a key, the document read...

'The owner of this key will have unlimited access to one of our empty equipment sheds for the following academic year'

James chuckled as he read the document.

'Seems like mom has already thought ahead of time, then again for her it would be easy to predict me as she trained me' James thought.

He decided to leave a note on his mothers desk informing her of the equipment he wished to take and a thank you for the key. With that he decided to return to his training.

* * *

The following few days passed by so quickly and soon it was the day of departure and James had packed everything ready to go. He didn't want to take a large amount of items, therefore he had only packed one suitcase for the journey with the intention of replacing anything whilst over there. He was as ready as he could be and as this was his first long term assignment, his family travelled with him to the airport, even his father managed to arrive back in time for his son to leave. As they arrived, Kathleen and Lee got out of the car in order for Chris to have a talk with his son.

"I know we haven't seen each other lately my son but before you go, I want to give you something to celebrate your first long term assignment" Chris whispered before grabbing a box underneath the drivers seat.

"Whilst returning from my assignment, I had these made for you" Chris continued whilst opening the box to reveal two leather bracers

James picked them up and noticed that these weren't just normal bracers but they had an attachment with a small blade at the bottom. James had saw something like a game he played.

"I know you're not exactly trained in them but I think they suit you're style well since you like to deal fast and quick blows. You can use them when your sword takes a bit of damage. I have a contact in Japan who can sneak them through into the country for you, I'll let you know the location once they arrive." Chris explained.

"You have contacts there Dad?" James asked

"I have had a couple of assignments there when there was a few 'minor' disturbances in the country, don't worry about the rest of your equipment, I'm taking care of it" Chris replied.

James then took bracers out of the box, they weighed a fair amount so he would have to get used to them, after a short time of getting the feel of them he put them back in the box.

"Thank you dad, I promise to master these blades" James said whilst embracing his father in a hug.

Whilst returning the favour, "I'm proud of you son, now we have work to do" Chris responded whilst letting go of James and they both exit the car.

James immediately went to his brother first knowing that his mother would give him some information.

"Make sure you train well James, I would like to spar with you when you get back and god knows how mother will feel if I win too easily" Lee confidently said.

"I wouldn't worry too much brother" James replied with the some confidence whilst walking to his mother.

"Now James, your father has assured me that your equipment should arrive around this time next week, I'll have someone pick it up and put it inside the shed you have, I took the time to get the key cut so that you won't have to be disturbed when they arrive, they'll also let you know once the equipment is safely inside." Kathleen explained

"Thank you mother again for setting everything up, I promise to not let you down." James responded

They embraced shortly before releasing each other. After saying goodbyes, James walked away and into the terminal.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**AN: I am allowing time for you guys to read and review my work between chapters in case I make an error of some kind instead of rushing the chapters. I think most writers who write stories for this anime/manga do this anyway so why shouldn't I.**

**I do not own HOTD or any of its characters etc.**


	3. Prologue: III

Chapter 3 - Prologue to World's End.

**This chapter took a while as I need to think of good dialogue between the three characters currently in the storyline. Also with the length as well, I need to get the story up to certain point per chapters which is why there will be a 'inconsistency' in terms of chapter length. When we get to the parts I can relate to the manga, then the chapters will be easier to write.**

Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D or its characters.

* * *

13 Hours since James' Plane left the airport for Japan.

An early Saturday afternoon saw the Busijima household up and about with a stir of excitement. Today was the day they would meet their exchange student and for his test of course. The morning consisted of making sure the house was tidy enough and that everything was ready for the tests.

Kage took his time examining his work with his dojo. Everything had been cleared and only the sparring mat, a box and 2 bokken remained. His plan was simple, show the new boy around, then bring him here to test his current physical skills, the box was to test his knowledge, he recently accquired the item from an island not to far off of Tokyo a rare plant in which he would question the boy about, in which he thought both tests would truly test the boy's abilities. With everything set, he left the dojo to find his daughter who was busy meditating out in the garden.

"Ah, taking this seriously are we daughter?" Kage questioned.

"Yes Father, I want to be at 100% for our test" Saeko responded whilst remaining in her meditative state.

"I wouldn't expect less from you daughter, but now we must make for the airport as his plane is expected to land within a couple of hours" Kage told his daughter whilst placing his land on her shoulder.

"I agree, let us go father" Saeko replied whilst standing.

'The wait is over, I wonder what he is like and how will he fair in our test' Saeko thought in wonder as she went inside.

The journey to the airport did not take very long from their house and soon they were outside the arrivals terminal and looking the list of arrivals.

"There the 13:12 from Birmingham Father, gate 15" Saeko pointed out after gazing at the screen for half a minute.

"Good find daughter now let us get there and wait" Kage responded.

Gate 15 was quite far down the terminal but the waiting area was fairly quiet.

"I don't expect too many people on this flight that has pickups, let us look for those who head towards those who like us are waiting for the plane to arrive" Kage explained to Saeko as they sat down in the waiting area.

Saeko nodded to her father and proceeded to sit next to him. Now they wait for those that had arrived to come out the arrival gates.

* * *

Meanwhile

James had slept for majority of the flight, the weighting clothing he had put on were taking a toll on his energy. In order to conserve as much energy as  
possible he had to go in 3 hour sleeps so that he can spend the short time awake making sure he can eat and use the restroom if needed. He realised that he would suffer from a week of jet lag due to the long flight which would hinder his abilities.

'Next time, I test my prototype out before I start an assignment' James thought in annoyance

"This is your captain speaking, we will shortly be arriving in Tokyo, please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts as the landing sequence will be starting soon" The captain announced over the tannoy system.

'About time, I need to stretch my legs' James thought impatiently.

James' thoughts went to getting off the plane that has kept him hostage for almost 14 hours. He was never one to sit for that long and do nothing, well unless walking up and down a plane once every 3 hours counted as something.

The plane landed smoothly and slowly made its way to the hanger where it stopped. James clicked his seatbelt off and picked up his hand luggage before heading to the exit of the plane.

The air that hit him as he passed through the plane's doors was different at first, it felt like discovering a new thing, you wanted to stay there and take more in but other people were behind James so he had to proceed into the hanger towards the baggage claim.

It took 15 minutes before the bags started coming out from the plane and it wasn't too long before James' bag had come through to be picked up which he grabbed it before moving on towards the customs control.

'Looks like I'm going to not only take my weights off, but I have to put my language skills to the test' James thought as he approached the metal detectors being operated by a customs official.

Whilst showing his passport to the official he took his chance to explain himself.

"Excuse me Sempai but..." James asked but was cut off.

"No need to explain yourself Carter-san, we had a phone call from your father a few hours ago, he told us to expect you. Follow me, I'll take you through another way around customs" interrupted the Customs Official.

James nodded in agreement and proceeded to follow the official through the door behind the customs desk.

"You know that some of us are real grateful for what your family has done for not only us but the world over the years" the official went on.

"My father came here a few times for minor assignments. How does he have so many contacts in Japan then?" James asked curiously.

The official chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry kid but I don't your father would want me telling you that without him telling you himself. I never personally worked with him but I know those that did" the official went on.

'I suppose I should respect that, everyone in their family has their own contacts and I will be no different as time goes on' James thought to himself.

"Is there someone waiting for you in the visitors lounge?" The official asked.

"Yes sempai, the family in which I'm staying with are most likely waiting for me there. Speaking of which, is there a way to bring me out so it looks like I came from customs rather than another door?" James asked the official.

"I have to stay incognito after all" James continued.

The offical eyed him as James spoke, he was right after all, he can't let word get out of someone from his 'organisation' in the country.

"Sure Carter-san, just go through this door and you'll be back in with the group leading out into the terminal." The official replied

"Thank you sempai" James said in response whilst bowing slightly.

"No problem, and enjoy your stay in Tokyo" The official smiled whilst opening the door letting James walk into the walkway.

* * *

15 mins since the plane arrived

Both Busujima's were sitting patiently in the visitors lounge and had been doing so for half an hour. The younger of the two decided to take in her surroundings. She had never been abroad before as all of her tournaments were in Japan and she wasn't quite old enough to go to global tournaments as of yet. Before she could take in the rest of her surroundings, her father broke the silence.

"Daughter, I must step away to use the restroom, I think when I get back the passengers will be starting to file out." Kage told his daughter before standing from his seat.

Saeko nodded and watched her father walk away out of sight. Just a few seconds later, her attention was taken by the sight of people starting to file out into the terminal.

'Hmmm, I hope my father returns before he arrives, just to be on the safe side though, I should prepare for him' Saeko whilst brushing herself down.

She looked at the gate, and noticed several people speaking to each other in words she couldn't understand. As the seconds ticked on by, she then noticed a young man walk out by himself.

'Is that him? I must be sure before approaching him' Saeko thought whilst keeping an eye on the man.

Watching the man look at the sign then turning towards the visitor's lounge, she had a feeling that was him.

* * *

James walked into the terminal with something on his mind.

'Right, gotta keep as low of attention as possible so I can't go around showing my power of to too many people. Might draw some unwanted attention.' James thought.

He looked up at the sign pointing directions.

'Well, if I'm right the visitor's lounge is the to the right so I'm just going to go with it.' James went through his mind.

Whilst walking towards the lounge he spotted someone he has seen before.

'That must be the daughter from the file, seems like her father has either stepped out or he will be waiting for me later' James looked at the girl sitting by herself.

He noticed the girl stand and started making her way over to him.

'Well, remember the plan' James thought as he approached the girl.

"Greetings, I take it that you are the daughter of the Busujima family, I am James Carter." James introduced himself whilst bowing slightly to the girl.

Saeko returned the bow "Pleasure to meet you Carter-San, I am Saeko Busujima".

'He's a little shorter than I imagined, and a little slim too. Seems like just a typical otaku to me. Though his eyes, they tell a different story.' Saeko thought as  
she evaluated him.

'I'll admit she's quite beautiful, despite being a few inches taller than me, I think she is quite deadly with a bokken if I read the file correctly.' James thought as  
he did the same.

Realising that they were in silence for a few seconds, James realised that she was alone.

"Forgive me for asking Busujima-san" noticing her eye movement but deciding to play dumb. "But have you come alone?" James finished knowing what was going to happen.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Kage answered whilst standing directly behind James.

'Thought so' James thought to himself whilst turning to face the man.

"My apologies Busujima-Sensei, I am James Carter and thank you for offering me your hospitality." James once again introduced himself to the man whilst bowing a little more than he did for Saeko.

"No need to apologise for that Carter-san, I knew that you knew I was there anyway, I see you have already gotten acquainted with my daughter Saeko." Kage responded whilst evaluating the boy for himself.

'Small and thin, he shouldn't last too long in my test unless he has any hidden abilities although, he seems to have done his research on Japanese culture' Kage chuckled to himself.

'I think right now he will be underestimating me due to my small build, then again that's what they all say, either way if he plans to test me I may have to handicap myself to keep my incognito.' James also chuckled to himself.

Kage then continued "Well, let's get going, I'm sure that you are tired from the journey here."

"Indeed, 13 hours can take an eternity whilst on a plane." James replied. As the trio left the airport together.

* * *

The journey to the Busujima residence wasn't that long for the trio in which they spent the time asking James on himself. Saeko was surprised that the boy was older than her, she expected the other way around. When they arrived they showed James around the house which was more stylish than his house but only smaller, after that the trio had dinner, which was prepared for by the housemaid whilst she was cleaning. After that, James took the moment to break the silence.

"I must say I should thank the maid who made dinner, that really hit the spot." James happily said, feeling full for the first time today.

Kage chuckled "I'm sure we can thank her when we see her tomorrow." After finishing the sentence he looked over to Saeko and nodded and was met with the same response from Saeko. This didn't go unnoticed by James.

"Now, please Carter-san follow me, there is something I want to show you." Kage continued whilst standing.

'This must be the test, I've been waiting for' James thought as he too stood up.

The trio left through the back door into the rear garden. There, James noticed another building at the side of the house. He follow the master inside to find a medium sized dojo. The majority of the floor was a mat which allowed for sparring. On the wall, there were two bokken laying next to each other accompanied by a box between them. Kage and Saeko removed their shoes and bowed to the shrine which was placed at the rear wall of the dojo. James followed suit and followed the duo being sure to stay behind them.

"Carter-san, as you may have noticed we are one of the noble families of Japan so we have presented you with two challenges to test your physical and mental abilities. Be warned, we expect the best of you and should you not meet our expectations then you must find lodging elsewhere. In no dis-respect but whats the point of me and my daughter keeping you here if we gain nothing from doing so, if you pass our tests we will continue from there, do you agree to our terms?" Kage explained to the boy.

"I can agree to those terms" James replied confidently.

Kage picked the box up and opened the lid which revealed the leaf. Kage then picked up the leaf and held it out to the boy.

"This will test your knowledge, what kind of leaf is this?" Kage asked.

James examined the leaf carefully.

'Hmm, the markings do not resemble any tree native to the UK. Wait.' James thought.

James then put the leaf to his nose. The scent it gave surprised him.

'Whoa, that scent, surely not'

"Is this a Hydrangea leaf?" James asked.

Kage stood there surprised he got it so quickly. Regaining composure, he followed up with more questions.

"Whats the best way to use it for consumption?" Kage replied.

"Well, direct indigestion can prove fatal as it is mildly toxic due to the leaf containing a slight trace of the chemical cyanide. Same goes for smoking it. The best  
way to get the taste of the leaf is use it for making tea. The leaves would have to be steamed and dried to form dry tea leaves before using them though." James answered.

Kage smiled at the boy. 'Impressive, couldn't have said it better myself' he thought.

"Good, let us move on to the physical test." Kage said whilst walking over to the two bokkens lying on the mat and grabbed them both before handing one to James.

"How much are you trained in arts of fighting?" Kage questioned whilst moving to his side of the mat.

Whilst moving to his side 'I'd rather not give them too much of a handicap' James thought.

"I'm trained only in hand-to-hand combat, I haven't used a weapon such as a bokken much." James replied.

"Interesting, the aim is simple, land a blow before I land two blows on you or I force you off the mat." Kage returned and took his stance, the stance had his bokken out in front of him whilst having his body on a slant with his right foot in front.

'He took a defensive stance, he's expecting me to charge him blindly, I expect him to block my attack rather than dodging them. So then lets go for the stance I use against my brother' James thought.

"I'll try to not disappoint you sensei." James called back whilst taking his stance. Whilst using one hand to hold the bokken, he stood facing the master with his  
bokken to his side. It wasn't much of stance but it allowed him to be quicker on his feet.

James started moving slowly towards the master, getting faster as he closed the gap toward the master. Before getting into hitting he strafed from left to right with each step in order to throw the master off. On the third step, James lowed himself whilst raising the bokken towards the master. Kage realised this a little slowly but still managed to block the attack nonetheless.

'Interesting, he's trying to adapt to my defensive stance by quick movements. Lets mix things up' Kage thought whilst breaking the struggle between them, he then jumped back followed by charging his opponent aiming to strike his shoulder.

James took his stance as the master approached, seeing the bokken aim for his shoulder, he used his bokken to bat away the danger with one hand whilst spinning around and bringing his bokken to tap the master on the side of his stomach.

'Damn, the battle wasn't long enough and I used a bit too much speed than I needed to.' James mentally cursed himself.

Kage felt the tap on his side and stepped back. He was surprised he was beaten this quickly much more than being beaten at all.

"Father?" Saeko asked her father snapping him out of his trance.

"It's fine daughter." Kage answered. He then turned to the boy in front of him.

"Impressive Carter-san, I did not know that I had that opening open to you. I'm surprised that for someone so inexperienced with a bokken could read a battle that well." Kage continued.

"Well, I'm just as surprised that it worked to be honest Busujima-sensei." James chuckled in response.

'Well, that was a lie. I spotted that opening because he never said anything about using tactics outside of kendo' James thought after making his statement.

"Interesting well, I'll come cleanly, you had me which means you passed the test." Kage announced. He turned his head to Saeko and nodded.

"However, your work isnt over yet, I'll let my daughter do the talking whilst I referee" Kage continued whilst walking to the sideline.

The young swords-woman took her place on her side of the mat and announced to the boy.

"This round will be the same as it was against my father but I noticed you weren't using a traditional swords style, so therefore anything goes." Saeko called to the boy whilst taking her stance.

"I can agree to those rules Busujima-san" the boy replied whilst taking the same stance as before.

'Ok, her build is similar to mine, more on speed and agility rather than power. She's also taken a counter stance which will be hard to break down in her case, she has long legs though, switching between low and high attacks will take more out of her than someone of my height' James thought.

Sticking with the same stance as before, James moved towards the swords-woman who didn't move from her position. The boy moved from left to right.

'Aim for the bokken, I want to see how good she is before I start using tactics' James thought as he jumped attempting to bring his bokken down on the swordwoman's weapon. At the same time, Saeko spun to her left to get a straight shot for James' head. James realising this block the impending strike by moving his bokken one handed to his right. Saeko then aimed her strike towards near the hilt of the boy bokken causing it slip from his grasp after couple of of blocks.

'Not good' James thought as he jumped back and took his fighting stance. His stance was focused on defense as he cannot afford to get hit. Saeko, not letting up, charged the boy who stood his ground and waited for the right moment. Saeko sent a flurry of strikes whilst spinning, James dodged these barely deperately looking for an opening, the swords-woman then jumped and used her frame to spin herself to throw her opponent off where she was going to hit.

'Impressive, this would have defeated me, if I don't use this myself during spars.' James thought whilst his eye focused on the bokken. Saeko aimed her bokken aiming for the boys shoulder, James easily side-stepped and sent a kick towards her bokken, knocking it away leaving both fighters unarmed. James seized the moment by grabbing her and trapping her in a 'bear hug'. Despite the woman being taller than him, he kept her feet from touching the floor.

"I say, I'm impressed, but its over now." James carrying his opponent to the edge of the mat and placing her down gently outside of the mat.

Kage watched as the battle finish with heavy interest. Seeing his own daughter being overpowered made him think about the boy in question.

'Who is this boy? He beat both me and my daughter without receiving a hit. I thought he got lucky against me but I think there more to him than meet the eye.' Kage thought as he approached the two.

James and Saeko bowed to each other and then again to the master. Kage bowed back and then started clapping.

"Well Carter-san, I haven't seen moves like that in a long time, not many can outspeed my daughter like that. I think we can learn a thing or two off of you." Kage smiled to the boy.

"Now tell me how are you so good at reading a fight like that?" Kage asked the boy with interest.

"Well being able to sense what is going on in a fight comes naturally to a person, it is dependent on what they train of course." James answered.

"Well then, I'm sure you can teach us the basics then but lets save that for another time, I'm sure after that you would need sleep. We can dicuss that at a later point." Kage smiled as he walked with the boy out of the dojo with Saeko in tow.

"Now then, house rules. First of all, due to the length of time you're here and what happened earlier, you dont need to call me sensei anymore, please call me oji-san from now on but around the house you may address me by my first name. Second is that someone needs to be at home with you at all times weither it is myself or my daughter, if we are not in you must also be out. I'm sure you can find yourself something to do during the time. Lastly, you will need to follow what Saeko and I tell you but I'm sure you're used that whilst growing up of course." Kage explained finally finishing when they arrived at the door to the guest room.

"This is your room, you'll find your belongings all inside." Kage went on as he slid the door open to reveal the room. The room was quite spacious with a single futon with standard furniture and a desk for work. The theme of the room followed the rest of the house as traditional Japanese style around the walls and floor.

"I can agree to those rules and thank you oji-san." James replied whilst bowing slightly to the master in front of him.

"No problem, James-san, please rest up as you start school this coming Monday, goodnight." Kage answered.

"Goodnight to the both of you, I'll see you both in the morning." James said whilst sliding the door closed.

Kage and Saeko walked back down the hallway towards their respective rooms.

"So then my daughter, what do you think of our guest?" Kage asked his daughter.

"He is interesting, he seems and acts like a typical otaku but the way he fights, I think he is hiding things. What do you think Father?" Saeko responded.

"I agree my daughter, he is something." Kage replied

* * *

Meanwhile

Whilst the conversation was going on, they were unaware of James hearing their words.

'Dammit, so much for incognito if I keep this up' James mentally kicked himself and got ready for bed.

* * *

**AN: A much longer chapter than usual but its finally done.**

**As usual, please review and any questions will be answered.**


End file.
